kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Thaddeus Dark
“You’ll find, boy, that even in reality, there are nightmares you can never wake up from.” -Mr. Dark to Harvey (src) Mr. Thaddeus Dark (originally from Rayman) is a cloaked, dark sorcerer from Mado no Nikki in the Dream Realm. He is a Dream Spirit and member of Team Gnik. History Background Mr. Dark was created by a Japanese girl named Madotsuki, who was 3 years old. On the night before Mado's 3rd birthday, in which her window was left open, a fierce wind kept blowing the door of her closet open and closed. Then, when the door ceased moving, Madotsuki got up to see why. There was a dark pair of clothes possibly put there by her parents. Through her imagination, the clothes became a living entity. This creature nudged Mado back to bed and shut her window. The next night, the two decided that his name would be Mr. Thaddeus Dark ("Dark-san" in Japanese). Mr. Dark accompanied Mado almost everywhere. When she wished to be turned into something (i.e. a frog, a cat, small, invisible), Mr. Dark would use his magic to do this. Mr. Dark read Madotsuki to sleep with stories that had happy endings. Then, one rainy night, when Mado was 7 years old, her parents and a "friend" of hers were hit by a car and killed. Madotsuki ended up wandering downtown by herself, lost and scared. She was captured by a molester - and Mr. Dark bore firsthand witness to the following events. Madotsuki's traumas would take part in her dreamscape, Mado no Nikki. The Council of Teensies rescued Mr. Dark from the ruined dreamscape and decided to give him a home in the Candy Chateau. Mr. Dark was furious over how ignorant the Teensies were about Madotsuki's trauma, and he began to despise the Kids Next Door for not rescuing her. Mr. Dark stole the Great Protoon, core of the Dream World, and harnessed its power in his goal to make all dreams as dark and disturbing as his creator's. However, Mr. Dark was thwarted by Rayman, whom also appeared ignorant to Mado's suffering. By the time of Madotsuki's 13th birthday, Mr. Dark had stolen the Protoon again. He sought to switch realities with his creator and conquer the real world. Later, he was somehow recruited to Ragaj Gnik's team in the Waking World. Nextgen Series He makes cameos with his allies in Code: XANA, Viridi's Last Stand, and The Great Candied Adventure, with his identity revealed in Last Stand. He has teamed up with the Black Lum, André as they started building up their Hoodlum army. They have captured Rayman and forced him through Rabbid Therapy, which caused Rayman to lose his sanity and start acting immature and crazy. Mr. Dark then locked him on Fly High Tower. While exploring dreamscapes, Mr. Dark came across a girl named Ib and decided to capture her. When Ib overheard Mr. Dark talk about a girl named April (one of the Seven Lights), Ib replied about a person named Mary. This led to Ib telling him about her situation in the Waking World, and Mr. Dark to learn what April and Mary truly were. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Mr. Dark and André send their Hoodlum armies to conquer the Dream Realm, and Sheila Frantic begins paying regular visits to the realm to fight the Hoodlums. Mr. Dark learns that Sheila is searching for the Seven Lights inside the Dream World, revealing this info to his allies on Star Train. He encounters Sheila and Fybi on Fly High Tower and tells Sheila that he wishes to allow her to roam the Dream World in search of the Lights, but cannot let her destroy his Hoodlums. He sends Cloudjin to attack the girls before returning to Star Train. When Sectors V and W7 invade the Star Train, Mr. Dark seeks to capture Sheila and another person. He allows Plankton the use of his Protoon to power the latter's shrink ray to shrink Chimney's R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N., preventing the heroes from escaping. Mocha attacks the two of them out of anger, and even the Protoon couldn't withstand the giant's Armament punch. Plankton defends Mr. Dark, however, then the cloaked mage separates April and Mary before confronting Mary. Mr. Dark reveals that he knows what Mary is, thanks to his acquaintance in the Dream World, but Chimney, in her shrunken state, zips between his eyes and forces them out of his clothes, letting said clothes fall to the floor. Mr. Dark eventually reforms himself and returns to the Dream Realm to rest, then reappears next to Dr. Nefarious. When Nefarious mocks his weakness, Mr. Dark explains that the Protoon isn't as powerful in the Waking World. Nefarious leaves before Plankton shows up to console Dark. Mr. Dark tells Plankton about Creations, Imaginary beings, and the strict rules placed on their existence. Mr. Dark wishes to trade existences with a real person and become powerful, based on a theorem by legendary artist, Weiss Guertena. He wants to learn more by capturing Mary, Guertena's daughter. One night, Mr. Dark persuades Darkrai II to let him into Mary's nightmare of an art gallery, once again reminding her of her origins. When Plankton captures five of the awakened Lights aboard his Crab Craft, Mr. Dark finally confronts April, who now remembers hers and Mary's origins. Based on her info, Mr. Dark realizes that, for an Imaginary to become real, a real person must die while physically in the Dream World. In his attempt to warp back to Dream World, Harvey Harper wraps his yo-yos around him and is sucked in as well. Mr. Dark attempts to kill Harvey, but realizes he cannot wound a real person in the Dream World. Mr. Dark abandons Harvey and flees to Mado no Nikki to carry out his plan. Harvey follows him, and Mr. Dark angrily discovers the boy within a white marsh. He warps Harvey to a secluded forest area and leaves him trapped there with Spongebob. The two escape their prison and come upon a deceased corpse. Mr. Dark finds them mourning the body and berates them for interferring in others' business. Harvey declines the offer to be taken back to the real world, for he suspects Mr. Dark is planning to kill the dreamscape's owner. Mr. Dark reveals that Madotsuki, the one who dreamt this world, was his creator. He explains his history with Madotsuki, but refuses to tell them about her trauma. However, much to his anger, Harvey insists on using his emotionbending to understand Mado's feelings. He kidnaps Mado from the Magician's House, and after learning Mado's trauma, Harvey begins crying. Mr. Dark brings Harvey to a piano room, angry at his intervening. Thaddeus explains his reason for wanting to enter reality is to destroy the world that caused Madotsuki grief. Harvey still vows he can save Madotsuki from her fears. Ales Mansay blows up the Sea of Bubbles and frees all of the Bubbled Nightmares. Mr. Dark commands the Nightmares to invade and destroy the Dream World. When Madotsuki goes to sleep again, Mr. Dark warps her real body to an apartment in the Dream World, designed like her own. Madotsuki's dreamself meets Thaddeus at the Sky Garden as he tries to convince her to commit suicide. Harvey confronts them and tries to tell her otherwise. Sheila Frantic appears and wakes Mesprit from her nightmare stasis, but when Sheila is about to punch Mado with a Light Sphere, Mr. Dark traps Sheila in a crystal ball, which he entrusts to Mansay. Mr. Dark uses his full power to battle Harvey, who is now empowered by Mesprit. Mr. Dark prevails in the fight, questioning Harvey's strength. When Madotsuki is in the midst of killing herself in her real body (not knowing it's in the Dream Realm), Rayman appears to fight Mr. Dark, having regained his intelligence. Dark battles Rayman while Harvey attempts to save Madotsuki. He is almost successful, but Mr. Dark makes the last step on Mado's stairs tilt so she would fall to her death. With Madotsuki dead in the Dream Realm, Mr. Dark prepares to take her reality. However, he is thwarted by Bill Cipher, who steals Mado's reality instead. After announcing his new supreme power, Bill Cipher strikes and incapacitates Mr. Dark. He is taken to the Council of Teensies, where his injuries are treated and Mr. Dark is imprisoned. When Madotsuki laughs to Jar Jar's humor, Mr. Dark feels her happiness and feels warm. Battles *Mr. Dark vs. Rayman. *Siege of Star Train. **Mr. Dark and Plankton vs. R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. **Mr. Dark and Plankton vs. Mocha. **Mr. Dark vs. April, Mary, and Tiny Chimney. *Mr. Dark vs. Harvey Harper and Spongebob. *Mr. Dark vs. Harvey Harper and Rayman. Origin Main article: Mr. Dark Mr. Dark was the main villain of the first Rayman game. He stole the Great Protoon and filled the World of Dreams with nightmares. After he was defeated by Rayman and the Protoon recovered, his fate was unknown. In Rayman Origins, it was implied that The Magician Ales Mansay was a fan of Mr. Dark. Appearance Mr. Dark has big yellow eyes hidden in his cloak, and are seemingly his only flesh body parts. He wears an indigo, round fedora with a reddish-purple stripe around the base of its lump. Two jingle bells hang from either side of his hat. He cloak is also indigo, with reddish-purple inside, and an indigo scarf hides his "face". He wears dim blue gloves and dark-blue, pointy shoes with lighter-blue points, his hands and shoes separate from his body. Personality Mr. Dark talks with a slight high British accent. He was deeply fond of his creator, Madotsuki, and loved to watch her play freely and read her stories. He despaired in not being able to save Madotsuki from her horrible experience, and he was angry at the Dream World's denizens for being ignorant to her plight, and the Kids Next Door for not saving her. His goal became to ruin all dreams and destroy the real world that had caused Madotsuki so much grief. He believes the only way to save his creator from her nightmares is to kill her. Powers Mr. Dark is magic sorcerer who formerly used his powers to grant Madotsuki's wishes, such as turning her into a frog, invisible, or small. Using the Great Protoon, he has enhanced his magical abilities. He is able to move between the Waking World and Dream World at will with the use of the Protoon, and this is in the form of swirling his cape like a vortex - which he generally uses to warp between locations. He can use this power to bring physical beings into the Dream World. Mr. Dark usually flies wherever he goes. Weaknesses “In the Dream World, the Protoon makes me more powerful than you could possibly imagine. But even with it in my possession, there are ''rules that Imaginary beings, such as myself, must abide by. I assure you, however, if I was at my full power here, you would fear me.”'' -Mr. Dark explains his weakness to Nefarious. (src) Because Mr. Dark is a Dream Spirit, he cannot be at full power in the Waking World, even with the Protoon's power, and could not survive the Waking World for too long. To overlook this rule, he must trade existences with a real mortal. Mr. Dark is also not able to harm mortals who are physically in the Dream Realm, which is a general rule of the realm itself. Since Mr. Dark is only eyes, if those eyes are knocked out of his clothes, the clothes will become immobile until he gets back in them. Stories He's Appeared *Viridi's Last Stand (ending) *The Great Candied Adventure (ending) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Last (Chapter 38) Trivia "At first glance, you can tell Mr. Dark is the most unique member of Team Gnik, besides Ragaj. While the other members want world domination for the heck of it, Mr. Dark has a legitimate reason for hating everyone. So despite being a set of clothes, he has much more flesh and bone than his comrades." -Gamewizard2008 *Of all the characters in the Seven Lights poster, Mr. Dark was the most recognized on deviantART. *He was Gamewizard's childhood favorite of the Team Gnik members. *He bares close resemblance to Tommy Gilligan (and therefore, also Timmy) while he's in his "The Tommy" persona. *He could be considered the equivalent to Rumpel Stiltskin from Team Gnaa because of his magic and connection with dreams. *Except for Ragaj, he is the only Team Gnik member who isn't a scientist. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:Team Gnik Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Creations Category:Seven Lights Bosses Category:Convicted Category:Deceased Characters